The Right Partner
by Redfeather Child
Summary: It's time for the Amestris' Founders Day Ball! However, Winry is hiding on the balcony, watching and wishing she hadn't come. That is until the most unexpected person comes to her aid. A special Parental!Roy/Winry one-shot. Hints of Edwin. Royai. Set near the beginning of the series.


**A/N: Hello everyone! So I know I'm supposed to be working on "Fever", and I am, I promise! This story was just demanding to be written however, sooo, yeah.**

 **This little one shot was inspired by watching several movies with really beautiful dance scenes and particularly the missed dance between Steven Rogers and Peggy Carter from the Captain America/Avenger films. That's also where the title for this fic comes from. Anyway, I started writing this sometime at the end of May and was thinking about Father's Day too and, well, this little story was born. Winry Rockbell is not necessarily my favorite character, but she is an interesting character and it has been fun trying to get into her head and write from her POV. So I hope ya'll enjoy this!**

 _ **Special thanks to my sister for the quick beta read! :)**_

 ** _IMPORTANT NOTE: The cover image of Roy/Riza dancing is not mine! It was done by Silvery Dreams on tumblr. Be sure to check out her work. She has some great art pieces!_**

 **Also be sure to check out DragonRedFox's story, "Save the last dance for me" that could practically be a sequel to this story. It's a great little piece so be sure to let the author know what you think. :)**

 **Disclaimer: not mine, I'm just borrowing to have some fun.**

* * *

 **The Right Partner**

* * *

Winry peered around the indigo blue curtain into the ballroom to see the men and women dressed in their elegant suits and gowns as they effortlessly danced to a classic waltz. The 365th birthday of the country of Amestris was a grand affair to say the least. The Fuhrer had declared a whole week of celebration, ending with a grand ball and firework show in commemoration the night of the country's birth.

It was nothing like Winry had ever seen before or even imagined. Normally on the day of Amestris' foundation, the citizens celebrated with a festival that included games, crafts, food, drink, and dancing. In Resembool the celebration was usual small, consisting of a small festival and some dancing and singing. For the most part it was an excuse to spend time visiting with friends and family.

Central City was different. For one, Central had a huge firework display that was supposed to be spectacular; at least, that's what Winry had heard. The fireworks were rumored to come from Xing, a specialty the Xingese had shared decades ago. Winry couldn't wait to see them. That was the reason she'd even agreed to come to this when Ed and Al first told her about it. This year's show was supposed to be extra special and last for a whole hour. Before the fireworks though, there was first the ball.

Since the ball was such a big event, all the top officials and military brass were to attend, including State Alchemists. That meant her childhood friend, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, had to attend too despite his protests. Since Edward already had to attend, he'd asked Winry if she'd be interested in coming and making the boring ball at least a little interesting. Alphonse had unfortunately not been able to attend the before party since technically he was not part of the military. The armored boy had not seemed to mind. He wasn't any more interested in the ball than Edward. Instead, he had volunteered to babysit Elysia Hughes, so Gracia could enjoy the evening with her husband. Afterwards, the plan was to meet and watch the fireworks together.

Winry caught a glimpse of Edward through the crowd down by the food tables before the swarming guests once again blocked him from view.

Winry still wasn't sure who or how they succeeded, but someone had managed to wrangle Edward into a nice black suit with a white collared shirt and tie. Edward had looked rather nice in the outfit, she noted. Not that she told him as much. He would have just blown her off. As it was he had fussed and complained about the suit the whole drive over in one way or another.

Fingering the end of her petal pink sleeve, Winry considered her gown. It was the absolute loveliest garment she had ever worn. Simple, yet elegant, when she had first seen her reflection in the mirror when she tried it on, she had not immediately recognized the person looking back. Where there had been a gawky teenager, now stood a young woman. Make-up and hair done up gracefully, Winry had never felt more beautiful in her life.

When Mrs. Gracia had presented it to her, Winry had openly gaped.

"When we heard Edward had invited you, we had this gown made for you," Gracia had explained, grinning with delight. "Just try it on and I'll adjust it as needed."

To Winry's astonishment, the dress had fit perfectly. Ms. Gracia had clapped her hands together, beaming. "You look absolutely beautiful, Winry! Your parents would be so proud."

Winry had barely managed to keep a smile on her face as she had thanked the woman. Not noticing Winry's discomfort, or perhaps thinking it was something else, Gracia had helped her finish getting ready. By the time Mr. Hughes came to get the two women to leave, Winry had been ready to scream. She had not even considered what it would be like to dress up like this without her parents. In a way it was good, she supposed. Moving on with her life is what they would have wanted. But had she moved on so much she had forgotten them?

Things had continued downhill from there. Edward had barely looked at her, calling her dress adequate for such a lame function. Al had said she had looked nice from his spot on the living room floor playing with Elysia. It stung. It was as if Edward didn't care that she had come and was going to the ball with him and Mr. and Mrs. Hughes. At least Al had been kind. But that was just Alphonse. Edward could at least have tried to be nice considering he invited her along in the first place.

Winry turned away from the glamorous sight. She walked across the balcony, mercifully empty of all other guests, to the rail. There she stopped, letting her hands rest on the cool concrete as she stared bleakly out at the city.

She should have been inside enjoying herself. But she wasn't. In the initial excitement of the ball and firework show, Winry had forgotten one very important detail: she didn't know how to dance. She had dismissed it when she first thought of it while on the train to Central. It wasn't that big of a deal, she'd thought. She could muddle by if necessary.

That was before she'd entered the grand ballroom. Already feeling down because of the dress episode with Ms. Gracia and then with the Elrics, seeing how elegant and obviously well to do the other guests were had left the mechanic feeling even more out of place. Then, watching the couples dance, she had felt a strange emptiness balloon inside her chest that made it hard to swallow. Edward had quickly abandoned her for the food tables while Hughes and his wife had gone to greet his friends and colleagues. Left all alone, Winry had edged around the perimeter of the dancers, feeling more and more out of place. Several of the men had stared at her like a piece of fresh meat and Winry could almost see their drool. Horrified, she'd escaped onto the balcony as soon as she could.

Winry looked up at the night sky. Central was nothing like Resembool. Perhaps that was a good thing. With so much unknown she could focus on discovering new things and not getting lost in her own thoughts. Oh, who was she kidding? Here in this posh place there was no way she couldn't think of home and everything back there. The stars certainly weren't as bright and clear here as they were at home. She wished she hadn't come.

"Good evening, Miss Rockbell."

Winry jumped. "Oh, Colonel Mustang! Good evening, sir."

The colonel smiled lazily at her as he approached. Winry tried not to scowl back. She did not know the colonel well, had barely interacted with him in fact. What did he want? Dressed in charcoal three piece suit, he looked completely at ease in his environment. He certainly wasn't the best dressed of the bunch, but the colonel had definitely dressed to impress if in a semi-modest way. It annoyed Winry even more. She didn't want to make polite conversation with this obviously well-bred city gentleman.

"That color suits you, Miss. Rockbell. You look lovely." Winry was taken aback by Mustang sincere tone and approval. Stranger still, he didn't ogle her like she was fresh meat or a piece of jewelry. Actually, he seemed to _see_ her. There was sympathy in his dark eyes as if he knew his words weren't enough but he offered them anyway. That annoyed her further. What did he know?

"Thank you, Colonel," Winry replied stiffly. She should have stayed with Al and Elysia, she thought bitterly. At least with them she could have had fun. And now here was Colonel Mustang, Edward's superior, taking time to speak to her, to compliment her when Edward couldn't even manage to look at her. Frustrated, Winry ground her teeth and turned away from the man. She didn't care that it was rude. She wanted to be alone.

Apparently, Mustang didn't get the hint.

"Don't you want to dance? Surely Fullmetal can manage one dance with a lovely lady such as yourself."

"Edward's getting a snack." _Or five_ , Winry thought grumpily. Between her embarrassment and the prospect of having to watch Edward shamelessly stuff his face, Winry thought hiding on the balcony was the better option. She just had to make the colonel go away and leave her to her brooding in peace. "And he doesn't care for dancing."

That wasn't strictly true. Edward was constantly full of energy and eager to be on the move. After nearly four years as a military dog, he probably knew how to dance by now. He just didn't want to dance with _her_. She was here to distract him since he was required to come to the ball. Not that that was going according to plan. He was off stuffing his face leaving Winry all alone. She tried to smother a scowl, but didn't quite succeed.

"And neither do I," she added haughtily. There. That should make the colonel leave her alone. If she acted as snobbish as some of the other women she had seen, surely he'd leave.

Mustang didn't leave. He leaned his back against the railing, studying her with dark eyes that seemed to see right through her. Winry desperately tried not to squirm under his scrutiny. He would ask why she came then. Would needle her about wanting to dress up and then not even participate. Her fingers tightened on her arm as she waited for the colonel to speak. When he did, the man's voice was quiet. "Why not?"

A snappy comeback died on her tongue as she met his gaze. There was no trace of humor or beguiling in his tone or expression. Mustang truly wanted know. She had not expected that. Her excuses faded away, leaving her mind blank except for the truth. Winry sighed.

"I-I don't know how, all right," she mumbled angrily, turning away as heat flooded her cheeks. There. Her shame was out. He'd laugh at her now, call her a silly country girl, and leave her alone. Then she could get back to staring at Central and planning the way she could torture Ed for making her come to this dreadful affair.

"I could teach you."

Winry spun around to face the colonel so fast she nearly fell over. "What? You'd do that?"

The smile he gave in response was not what Winry would have expected. She'd thought it would be arrogant and self-assured, maybe condescending considering her lack of sophistication in such things. She was just a mechanic from the countryside after all. Instead, the smile was small, warm even and the man's dark eyes shone with sincerity. It went against everything she'd heard about Mustang. Edward didn't say much about his life since becoming a State Alchemist, but he'd been back to Resembool more than enough for maintenance and he'd ranted about his superior officer on more than one occasion.

"I'd be honored too, Miss Rockbell."

Colonel Mustang held out his hand in a silent invitation.

Winry considered it for a moment, something twisting in her chest. Of all the things that could have occurred, she had never even considered this. She took his hand. "Okay."

With that same smile, Mustang led her away from the railing. "All right, Miss Rockbell. You start like this."

It was awkward at first. The steps were foreign and the rhythm hard to find. Despite how she stumbled and all around made a fool of herself, the colonel never once grew annoyed. Instead, he patiently corrected her, always smiling and encouraging, showing her again and again until she could stumble through the dance.

"You're doing very well, Miss Rockbell," Mustang commended her. "Now, spin, spin and…"

Winry didn't know how long the dance lesson went on for. She didn't even know when she started grinning and giggling as she fumbled through the steps. Really, she was such a klutz. Machines made sense. They had a place and purpose and helped people without any acknowledgment. Winry liked that. She enjoyed helping people by building things. Dancing was different. There was something invigorating about the movements and, more importantly, doing them with someone. She remembered her father and mother dancing. Not like the colonel was teaching her now, but holding each other and swinging around and bouncing to a melody only they could hear. Naturally, they'd included their only daughter, but more often than not Winry had been content to just watch. There had been something… _magical_ in her mom and dad dancing. She'd been too young to name what it was and even now it eluded her.

Her eyes were starting to sting. She pushed the memories back. This was not the time to dwell on the past and what she had lost. Instead, Winry turned her attention to studying her impromptu teacher. The colonel seemed so completely at ease, leading her through the steps with grace that spoke of years of experience.

"Who taught you to dance?"

Her question was met with a wry grin. "My sisters insisted I learn at a young age. They were tired of learning both the man and the woman's part when they practiced, you see. So they taught me so I could be their dance partner instead of each other."

Winry blinked, surprised. "You have sisters?"

"Well," Mustang said, spinning her around and leading her into the next step of the dance. "They're not really my sisters. They work for my aunt."

But he considered them family regardless. That much was clear by the affection in his voice. Winry could hardly believe her ears. Colonel Mustang had _sisters_.

"Your aunt?" What kind of aunt had so many female employees that danced and would take the time to teach their boss's nephew?

The colonel hummed, in response. "Yes. She raised me."

What happened to his parents? Why didn't anyone else seem to know about his sisters? Questions bubbled in Winry's mind and she barely managed to keep them at bay. One thing was very clear however. Colonel Mustang was an orphan. Like Ed and Al; like her. Needless to say this was a bizarre concept to consider. From her first meeting with the colonel to Edward's grumbling and complaints, Winry had never once thought of who the man was aside from his uniform and state certification. This whole night was turning her perceptions on its head.

She didn't say anything else and Mustang offered no other details as they finished the dance. The colonel gave her a deep bow as the song ended. "You have learned well, Miss Rockbell."

Blushing, Winry offered an awkward curtsy in return. "Thank you, for teaching me, Colonel. I—"

She broke off, the words drying up in her throat.

 _When your mom and I get home, we'll teach you to dance, okay pumpkin? Promise._

Dad had smiled at her, his blue eyes full of love as he kissed her goodbye. That was the last time she'd seen her daddy. Winry found she couldn't breathe. It should have been her father teaching her to dance. Her mother should have been here, encouraging and smiling at her husband and daughter as they danced. Except they weren't. They were dead and gone, and had been for years.

Why couldn't her daddy have taught her to dance? He had promised! He'd never broken a promise to her. Not until the day he and mom left for Ishval to help the injured. Not only had he broken his promise by dying, Winry's whole world had shattered. Suddenly she'd been an orphan, with only Granny left, the tools of the automail trade in her hand, and an empty heart.

It wasn't fair. It had never been fair. And there was nothing she could do about it. Winry had resolved years ago to focus on building automail instead of her loss. Machines made sense. There was no fair or unfairness in a machine. And her machines, her automail helped people. From the cradle, Winry had learned that helping people brought a special kind of joy and fulfillment. With her parents gone, she'd thrown herself into it with abandon, taking solace in the one thing that still offered her happiness.

Time had dulled the pain and grief or so she had thought. In actuality, she buried it. Buried it so deep she didn't even remember her dad's promise until her dance lesson was over. The memories were rising up now, choking her. What kind of daughter was she? Surely she could move forward and not forget everything she once held dear. Why had she? Dizziness swept over her in a rush and her knees buckled.

Strong hands caught her, steadied her. Somehow, they helped her sit on a stone bench, the cold of the cement bringing her back to the present. She was at Amestris' Foundation Ball. Dancing, she'd been learning to dance. But not with her dad.

"Winry."

It was her name that drew her attention. Jerking her head up she found Colonel Mustang was peering down at her, brow furrowed in concern, hand gripping her shoulder. "Breathe," he commanded, firm. She took a one breath then another. The third caught, a strangled small sound that was somewhere between a squeak and sob.

Mustang's expression softened with understanding. "It's okay," he said gently. "You can say it."

Say what? But Winry found her mouth moving, as if Mustang's words had given her a permission she had not known she needed. "I—I miss them."

Tears slipped unheeded down her cheeks. Admitting it hurt and brought relief at the same time. She missed her mom and dad so very much. She missed all the things they'd hadn't been able to do together, all the little moments they never got to experience because they'd died. She had Granny, and she loved her dearly and she wouldn't trade her for anything. Yet that did not change the ache, the longing that remained inside her heart for one more kiss from her mommy or hug from her daddy. For years she had not allowed herself to think about it, focusing on moving forward the best she could. What a fool she was!

Mustang didn't offer any platitudes nor did he immediately try reassuring her or drying her tears. Instead, he slowly moved his hand so his arm wrapped around her shoulder. The man offered no judgment or pity, only his solid presence at her side. Strange as it was, Winry felt safe. So she let the tears fall until no more came. Throughout it all, Colonel Mustang held her close to his side and she burrowed close, drinking in the feeling of being safe, of being protected.

"My dad," she said, at last, sniffling as she wiped her cheek. "He—he and my mom used to dance. He…"

Winry couldn't finish. Couldn't say Daddy had promised to teach her to dance only to leave and never fulfill his promise. Instead, she tried to focus on the memories she did have and not what might have been. "I loved watching them. There was something about it that was…it was just…"

She tried to find the right word to describe it that didn't sound utterly childish.

"Magical, perhaps?"

Startled, Winry glanced up at the colonel. The dark haired man was staring off into the distance, something old and sad weighing on his countenance.

"I thought alchemists didn't believe in magic. It's all science and logic and stuff."

That elicited a wry chuckle from Mustang and he looked back at her. "True. But that doesn't mean there are not still some things beyond science and logical explanations."

Colonel Mustang had managed to surprise her again. Who would have thought that a military man, an alchemist really, could still believe in things beyond understanding and feel awe? It didn't fit with the hard image Winry had been given of the soldier. Then again, she didn't really know Colonel Mustang as she had realized earlier when he shared part of his past.

Quietly, she said, "Yeah," letting her attention wander back to the sky. The night was perfectly clear, with just a hint of a light breeze. The fireworks would be easy to see. A handkerchief appeared in her vision. Blushing, Winry took it and cleaned up her face. When she finished, the colonel took the handkerchief back from her without a word.

The silence continued and Winry realized she should probably say something or perhaps step out from under his arm. Neither option really appealed.

"My parents danced," Mustang said abruptly, interrupting her indecision. "It's one of the only things I can remember. It wasn't like the waltz or any other dance I know of. They vibrated. Like their muscles danced too and not just their limbs. Well, at least sometimes. Other times they moved like they were water or air. As a kid though it just seemed like magic to me."

Winry listened with rapt attention. She had never heard of a dance like that. "Do you know what made it seem like that? Like there was something magical about it?"

"Not for certain," the colonel admitted. "But I have a theory."

"Oh?" Winry was curious what his theory was. She had never really gone beyond the notion of it being some magic her parents had. It was such a childish notion, and Winry prided herself of being practical, but she had never quite shaken it. Hearing what the colonel had to say might bring her silly thinking to an adult's sense. She hoped it would.

"I think it's about having the right partner: that one person who understands and knows you to your core, weaknesses and all. If it goes both ways I think the dance just…happens."

There was something in Mustang's words, his tone and expression that struck a chord in Winry. Spoken so softly and with passion, the young mechanic recognized that this theory was something Colonel Mustang truly believed. What made him believe it so? Perhaps it didn't matter. The colonel did not strike her as a man who could believe something like that without having some firsthand knowledge. He was an alchemist, after all. But that was not the reason Winry found she agreed with him. Reflecting on her parents dancing, she could see what he meant. Her father and mother were perfect together, and their dance demonstrated their perfection.

"Do…do you think I'll ever dance like that with someone?" Winry had not meant to ask it aloud. Sucking in her lower lip, she brushed at a paltry fold on her dress. _Geez, insecure much?_ She thought, annoyed.

"Yes."

Winry started, unable to believe her ears. There was no hesitation, no uncertainty. Mustang said it as if it were a fact; something he knew to be true. How could he possibly be so certain? Lifting her chin, Winry peered up at the man. He met her gaze firmly, anticipating her disbelief and countering it with his conviction. "You'll find the right partner, Winry." A hint of a smirk appeared and Mustang's dark eyes twinkled. "And he may be closer than you think. Just be patient and wait for him."

She wanted to scoff at that. Who could that be? For that matter, how could the colonel know of any young men in her life? He couldn't. That didn't make his words any less of a balm to her heart. "Whatever," she mumbled, dropping her chin.

A low chuckle vibrated in Mustang's chest, but he said no more. For a while they just sat there, looking out towards the city lights and faint stars. Eventually, Winry realized she needed to let the colonel get back to the party. Someone of his standing would surely be missed if he was gone too long.

"Thank you, Colonel," Winry whispered, pulling away. The evening air felt cool on her shoulders after the colonel withdrew his arm. Despite that, she felt better than she had in a long time. There was still a hole in her heart, but it was less dark, less consuming.

"You're welcome," Colonel Mustang replied, standing up. He bowed deeply. "I take my leave. You'll be all right?"

"Yes, thank you." Winry meant those words with all her heart. For the first time in years, she was actually certain she would be all right and it wasn't just a front or false reassurance. She smiled at the colonel and he returned it.

"Good," Mustang said, seeming satisfied. "Have a pleasant evening, Miss. Rockbell."

The colonel started to leave and then paused, a wicked smirk suddenly appearing on his face.

"You should dance with him, Miss Rockbell. He owes you that. Besides, he might learn a thing or two. Who knows, maybe you will too." Then, with a quick wink and a snicker, the colonel sauntered off.

Winry stared after him, bewildered. What on earth was that about? Footsteps drew her attention and she turned slightly to find Edward Elric stomping over, scowling something fierce and glaring at the receding back of his commander in the crowd of guests.

"Was that jerk bothering you?" Edward demanded. Winry shook her head mutely, still dazed by the colonel's parting comment and trying to grasp what he meant.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked as he stopped beside the bench. He went very still, staring intently at her face. Then, "I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Wait, Edward," Winry cried, roused from her stupor by Edward's sudden rage. She jumped up and grabbed his hand before he could race off and do something incredibly stupid like attacking his superior officer in front of the rest of the military higher ups. The boy strained against her hold, too furious to realize she was holding his hand. But she did and heat filled her cheeks even as she struggled to hold Edward back.

Wait, had the colonel been referring to _Edward_? Surely he must have seen the younger alchemist and that was the reason for his change in attitude. That made no sense.

There was no time to consider further what the colonel had meant. Winry had to focus her energy on keeping Edward from attacking the man.

"He made you cry!"

"No, he didn't," Winry exclaimed, yanking hard on Edward's arm and forcing him to step back. "He didn't make me cry, Ed."

Edward turned sharply, his mouth opening and closing as he fluctuating between fury and confusion. "But—but you…you have been crying. Why?"

Winry let go of his hand, and turned away, crossing her arms defensively in front of her. "Colonel Mustang did not make me cry," she said as sternly as she could. There was a slight waver in her voice and she cursed it. Mustang had not made her cry. Not exactly.

"Well, he obviously did something," Edward snarled, gold eyes flashing back towards the ballroom seeking the colonel. Winry bit the inside of her lip. Edward would never let this go. He'd harass and harangue his superior right into a court martial. As dearly as Winry wished Ed wasn't in the military and wasn't a state alchemist, she did not want him to lose the chance to get his and Al's bodies back. The military, loathe as she was to admit it, really did offer them their best chance and she wouldn't let Edward throw that away over her silly tears.

"The colonel didn't make me cry," Winry repeated, turning to face her friend fully. She needed Edward to understand that the colonel was not responsible for making her sad. Actually, he'd given her something very precious. "I—I was just remembering my mom. And my dad."

Edward stiffened. "Oh."

It was such a small sound, but it pierced Winry's heart. His proud shoulders had slumped and he seemed intent on trying to stare a hole into the ground. Winry didn't like it when Edward was sad. He and Al had known so much sorrow, and they too had cared about her parents.

"Before," Winry started and then paused, swallowing hard. She didn't talk about her parents often, especially after Edward and Alphonse lost their mother. Yet it seemed wrong to not share this with Edward. She wanted him to know.

"Before my parents left," she began again, her voice stronger, "Dad promised me something. He—he promised to teach me to dance."

There she'd said it. A glance at Edward revealed she had completely startled him. His mouth was hanging open and his gold eyes were wide. His cheeks were also a little red though Winry didn't know why. "Colonel Mustang just taught me how to dance," she finished quickly. "And that made me think of my parents."

"I understand," Edward said gently. "I—wait, Colonel Useless taught you to dance?! What does he know about dancing anyway? I guess it must be all those dates he goes on, but still!"

Edward's turn from sympathetic to irate rant at his superior made Winry laugh. That was Edward. Always so dramatic. But she didn't feel so sad anymore or alone. In fact, she felt lighter then she had in years.

The boy paused in his rant, disbelieving as she laughed at him. Before he could recover, Winry grinned and grabbed his hand. She was going to take the colonel's advice even if she was still a little confused because Mustang was right.

"Yeah, he did and you owe me a dance, Mr. Elric."

Edward stammered a protest, his face turning a bright shade of red as Winry led him to the dance floor.

* * *

The party was winding down. Winry was exhausted, but happy. Despite how the evening had started out, it had actually been fun. Edward was a terrible dancer, though he much improved once Winry offered him some tips. That is until he realized those tips probably came from 'Colonel Smug' at which point he went off on another rant until Winry smacked him upside the head and told him to behave.

Edward had quieted, though he had pouted enormously for several minutes. The pout soon disappeared as he struggled to keep up with Winry at a complicated part of the dance. She'd never tell him, but seeing Edward with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, expression twisted up in one of concentration and fear made him appear quite adorable. Eventually, they had tired and gone to enjoy some cool beverages and snacks.

She had only caught a glimpse of the colonel throughout the rest of the party. Oddly, he never seemed to be dancing with anyone. He had socialized and made his rounds to the different groups, but didn't dance. Why? He had taken the time to teach Winry. There was no arguing the man was a great dancer. While watching the other partygoers dance after her lesson, she had been surprised to find that many of them lacked true grace or even enjoyment of the dance. They danced because it was part of being in power. The real dances were occurring in the conversations, Winry had supposed with disgust. All the power plays and kissing up. Maybe that was why the colonel wasn't dancing. He was dancing in the conversations. Perhaps he was saving the real dancing for the right partner, whoever that could be.

There was little time for Winry to dwell on it further. Hughes and Ms. Gracia found them and the two had swept them off to dance again. Winry had to smother her laughter watching Edward dance with Ms. Gracia. He was so short next to her! He looked like a little boy dancing with his mother. She had sobered. Edward would never have the chance to dance with his mother. Before she could get caught up in these new gloomy thoughts, Hughes had started talking and she soon forgot all about it.

Hughes and Gracia had gone to get the car so they could go pick up Al and Elysia to see the fireworks. Winry was waiting for Edward to quit combing through the leftovers. She rolled her eyes when he stuffed a large pastry in his mouth before the server could take the tray away.

She looked out toward the terrace where she'd learned to dance and connected with her parents' memory. To her surprise there was someone there. Quietly Winry moved away from Edward to get a better look. It looked like there was a couple dancing. Yes, she could see a woman wearing a striking lilac colored gown. Winry couldn't really see the man since his clothes appeared black and the balcony was not well lit. Why would anyone be dancing now? The orchestra was done playing and except for a few servers and stragglers, everyone else had already left for the parade grounds in front of Central Command for the fireworks.

Her breath caught. It was Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Despite the lack of music, Mustang and Hawkeye danced as if they were unaware of the silence. The colonel and lieutenant moved through the steps, matching each other perfectly. Winry never thought she'd see another couple dance like her parents had, but as she observed the pair she recognized it. The steps and rhythm were different yet there was no mistaking it. This was the magic she remembered from years ago, that something that had filled her with joy as she watched her dad and mom dance. She watched, dumbfounded and mesmerized.

Miss Riza seemed to glow as she swayed in Colonel Mustang's arms, her expression one of contentment and happiness as she gazed at her partner. Mustang looked down on her with such tenderness it took Winry's breath away. They were lost in the dance and in each other. She didn't realize she had gotten caught up in it herself until the dance abruptly changed. Their movements became odd and it was as if they were quivering….vibrating, dancing to a beat only they could hear. Winry had never seen anything like it. Then their movements changed once again, slipping easily into a flowing series of steps. How had Mustang described his parents dancing? They vibrated and would then move like water or air. At the time Winry had no real way to picture what the man had described. Now she did because she had just seen it herself.

Once more Mustang and Hawkeye were close. Mustang dipped his head down and until his forehead touched Hawkeye's, letting it rest there. Her heart skipped and Winry suddenly felt like an intruder. She had never imagined such a simple gesture being so incredibly intimate.

 _"I think it's about having the right partner: that one person who understands and knows you to your core, weaknesses and all. If it goes both ways I think the dance just…happens."_

With a sudden clarity, Winry understood exactly what Colonel Mustang's theory was really about: love, pure and simple. Love and with it a trust that brought two people together in such a way they were as one and yet somehow maintained their individuality. The pure love between the two people sharing the dance was what made the dance magical. Colonel Mustang and Miss Riza were partners, just like her mom and dad were, she realized. It may not have been formally recognized, but Winry knew it was true all the same.

"Hey Winry! What are you doing? Hughes is—"

Horrified, Winry spun around, quickly slapping a hand over Edward's mouth. "Be quiet Ed!"

Gold eyes stared back at her, stunned, while his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Look," she whispered, dipping her chin back towards the veranda.

Winry felt Edward suck in a surprised breath into her palm. " _Colonel_? _Lieutenant_?"

The words were muffled by her hand and the blonde lowered it hesitantly. Edward seemed sufficiently stunned to not go interrupting the colonel and lieutenant at least.

For a long minute, they just stood there, watching the pair as they twirled and stepped. The dance had changed and Mustang and Hawkeye were weaving and swinging together across the patio. As quickly as the dance sped up, it slowed. The couple stepped closer, still holding each other with the same affection as before. In an unspoken agreement, the two teenagers silently turned and slipped back inside. No doubt Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was wondering what was taking them so long.

"That was magical," Winry murmured.

"There's no such thing as magic," Edward scoffed. But Winry saw his eyes dart back toward the balcony where Mustang and Hawkeye danced, the same awe in them that was reflected in her own.

"Maybe not," she conceded. "But it was beautiful."

A dreamy smile crossed her face. One day she'd find the right partner too. And they'd dance their own dance, like her Mom and Dad, like Mustang's parents, and like Mustang and Hawkeye. She could just picture their hands together, the soft look in his golden eyes…

Winry startled, brought back to the present as Edward's grumbled disagreement and crossed his arms sulkily, muttering about arrogant idiots taking advantage as they headed out of the ballroom towards the exit. Had she just…no, that was crazy. He was just her friend. That was all. Besides, he was shorter than her. She'd already determined not to marry someone who was shorter than her. That definitely meant Edward was not someone she'd ever consider. He was her childhood friend, nothing more.

She quickened her pace. It was time to see the fireworks with her friends. Finding the right partner could wait.

And on the terrace the colonel and his beloved lieutenant danced on.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
